


eternal flames

by carnivorousBelvedere



Category: Dreamboy (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pheromones, Post-Canon, Shared Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere
Summary: Like every time lately, the dream is different.Dane’s not dreaming about floating at the bottom of a lake anymore. He's not wandering through a forest in this one. Or crawling on the ground, either.This time, he’s in a pitch black dark cave.
Relationships: Dane/Luke (Dreamboy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	eternal flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



It is very late. 

It might be close to four in the morning. 

Dane should be asleep. 

Dane should be asleep, except he’s dick deep in the Twink From Next Door, so he’s not getting any sleep anytime soon. Well, maybe. He’s pretty tired. 

Luke is laid out on the bed alongside him. He was so full of energy earlier, now his breathing is fading to soft, tired sounds. 

Dane’s dick is still inside him, somehow. It feels like they’ve been fucking for hours now, on and off but still, more than enough. More than usual. The bed is a mess of sheets and lube. 

It’s kind of amazing how they just fit so perfectly together like this, Dane thinks. He can just lay here and keep fucking him like some kind of universally deigned porn. 

Like his dick is just meant to stay in there. 

Fuck. How is it possible to be so goddamn horny but so tired? 

He just can’t stop fucking him. Can’t stop _wanting_ him. Maybe that’s kind of fucked up. 

He thought it would stop, but it hasn’t. 

It’s just _changed_. 

Dane can’t remember ever having so much sex in his life. His younger self would be overjoyed if he knew this was coming one day. 

So there he is, one hand gripping Luke’s waist, the other wrapped around under him, pulling him flush against Dane’s body. 

He’s still going… but fading fast. Like his body moves but his brain’s kind of done. 

Luke might be asleep. He’s gone slack in Dane’s arms. His breathing sounds like it might have evened out into the steady pattern of sleep. 

Dane thrusts his hips into him once more, not intending for it to be so rough. 

“Mm, Luke,” he says, attempting to rouse him.

He’s sleeping, that means they should probably stop, right? Can’t really consent, Dane guesses. Probably not very cool of him. 

“Hmm?” He says, only moving slightly. “What is it?” 

“I should stop,” Dane says as he actually manages to still. This was getting kind of ridiculous. 

“No, don’t,” Luke says, reaching down to grab Dane’s hand at his waist and pull it up around him, in front of his chest. 

“What?” Dane says, a little confused. 

“Don’t stop,” Luke murmurs, and then he’s drifting right off again. 

So Dane doesn’t stop. 

For a few minutes it feels like he’s having sex with this unconscious body and it’s strange how Luke being so relaxed turns him on too. 

Goddamnit, is there not anything about Luke that doesn’t turn Dane on? 

Dane feels like he’s gonna be able to keep going but then his body gives out on him anyways. 

Or at least his brain does.

And then he’s asleep. 

In moments, he’s dreaming. He knows it’s a weird one. 

Which is not out of the ordinary for him. Dane is used to having weird dreams at this point, but they always surprise him. 

But like every time lately, the dream is different. 

Dane’s not dreaming about floating at the bottom of a lake anymore. Or about wandering in a forest. Or about crawling on the ground. 

This time, he’s in a pitch black dark cave. 

The floor is porous rock under his… feet? It feels so hot in here. So hot but he’s also hot because… 

He starts lumbering in a direction, somehow not running into a wall despite how dark it is, and does his best to feel the body he’s in this time. 

Dane has these weird long toes and nails that scratch around the ground. It feels like his hands? Paws? Have the same thing going on. 

Blind as could be but still searching, Dane keeps moving through this tunnel. 

And...

It’s 

So 

Hot 

Dane wakes up with a wheeze, his hands opening and closing into fists where they had loosely stopped holding Luke and jumping back on to hold him. 

All over again, he’s hard as could be. Like he hadn’t even been hard all this goddamn time. 

He doesn't know how long he was asleep for but Luke, asleep or maybe not, does groan a little and shift his hips back, pushing back up on him in a way that shouldn’t be so maddenly hot. 

Or maybe it was just… the dream? 

It doesn’t matter. He needs more. 

He just, he remembers the heat of the dream, and as he starts to fuck his sleeping body again, Dane falls right back into it. 

Heat, there’s heat everywhere, all around him. Radiating from the walls, from inside him… 

Frantic for something. 

Yearning for it, with every fiber of his entire being. 

He feels like he’s about to find it, like it’s just around the corner, and-- 

He wakes up again. 

“Luke,” he groans. He’s sweating. It feels like his skin is on fire. He doesn't know if that’s because he’s getting close or if… if it’s because of the dream. 

“Don’t… don’t stop,” Luke urges again. Dane could have sworn he was sleeping, too. 

“Were you… Were you asleep?” He asks breathlessly. 

“Y-yeah,” he says. “I think so.” 

“Were you…” And Dane almost doesn’t want to say it, doesn’t want to ask it, because what if… 

What if he’s not having the same dreams as Dane anymore? It comes out anyways, somehow, forced from his throat. 

“Dreaming?” 

“Yeah,” Luke breathes again. 

Dane’s arms tighten around his body and he keeps fucking into him, and Luke seems to get it. Like a light bulb popping on. Like whatever had been there between them snaps in two, at least for the moment. 

Dane never feels like he’s quite getting to Luke. Or he’s getting to Dane. 

Though Dane supposes they should be meeting halfway eventually. 

“Fuck, you too?” Luke gasps. 

Dane put his forehead against Luke’s shoulder and nods against it silently. He can’t really even speak. He’s just relieved, but still so filled with need for something he just can’t grasp. It’s him, Dane knows it’s him, but he still can’t touch it. Like the reality is too hot for his fingers, but he still needs to try. 

The truth is back there, somewhere in his-- _their_ dreams. 

“Keep going,” Luke whispers. 

“Okay, fuck, okay,” Dane says into the skin of his shoulder. 

He goes to thrust in again, hard, but he’s already gone. 

Dane can feel the heat coming up from behind him. The warmth is getting closer, even as he edges farther away from it. It’s inevitable. 

He’s so close now. 

Dane finally sees him. It’s who he was looking for, another four limbed, shaggy animal. Seriously wicked nails, just like his own. 

The growing fire around them is what alites his face to Dane, and he realizes that around them everything is burning, and what he’s trying to get away from is…

Lava. 

Bright red is rushing up towards them, through the pitch. 

Behind Dane it burns red hot, hotter than the sun, hotter than anything he’s ever known, but for some reason he still doesn’t care, as long as he can get to _him_. 

The heat is rushing all around him now, but he’s almost there.

He’s so close. 

The other screams for him. 

All Dane knows is heat and flames and the crushing weight of it all as it takes them.

Dane comes inside Luke as he’s thrown back into wakefulness. Luke gasps awake beside him, and Dane thinks he’s coming too. 

Dane doesn’t think he’s ever come so hard in his life. 

They’re both groaning, a hot, sweaty mess together, two tensing and useless bodies. 

Then it’s over, and they relax. 

Dane’s very awake now, though.

It’s just the sound of them catching their breath for a moment. 

The sky is just beginning to turn through the bedroom window. 

“That was uh,” Dane struggles to say through his tacky mouth, as if he hadn’t spoken in hours or had been speaking too much. 

“Yeah,” Luke answers him, in the weird way he does. Like he always knows what Dane’s about to say next. 

“We-- Er. I should probably go clean up.”

“Yeah,” Luke says again, but this time there’s that little dance of humor in it. 

Neither of them moves, and the question is still heavy on Dane’s tongue.

 _What was that?_ Dane wants to ask. Did it really even just happen? He… he felt that too, right?

The lava. The… being something else. Dying wrapped in flames, not in the arms of the one Dane should have been in, because he was _so close_. 

He doesn’t know if it’s a question either of them want to answer. 

So for a moment the two of them just breathe, and as the dream finally fades away, Dane’s glad that it can just be the two of them. 

Maybe one day, finally, it can just be them together.

**Author's Note:**

> [Ground sloth fossil from 11 mya found in lava tube](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ground_sloth)
> 
> Based off the theory that Dane and Luke are conduits for past souls that never got to fully realize their relationship


End file.
